


Tamed

by BlatantlyQueer



Category: Twittervale, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Breathplay, Hair Pulling, He just doesn't use them in this one, Kevin as a power bottom, Kevin has tentacles, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/pseuds/BlatantlyQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Strex's influence, Kevin and Ricardo settled into life in Night Vale. </p><p>Ricardo, being a very unique creature, has some unique needs. Kevin thinks they're cute and does his best to take care of him. </p><p>(TwitterVale Fic - @PerfectBiology and @SunshineViscera)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Some information about Ricardo that might make reading a bit easier- he was created by Strex as experimental weapons technology and cloned from an unethically obtained sample of Carlos' DNA. His DNA is abnormal, to say the least, and he's a bit more canine in temperament than the average human. His tail is surgically applied.

It had been quite the day. Ricardo's new job was nothing short of demanding, and demanded his attention near-constantly. Not tonight, though. Not when he was home. Not when Pavlov was fed and taken care off, then carefully (but lovingly) locked out of the bedroom. Not when he had Kevin standing in front of him wearing a sweet, gentle smile- free of Strex influence. His real smile. A smile that he would like to see just a little bit bigger. 

Ricardo felt more comfortable out of his clothes now. He still blushed and stammered a bit, sure, but that was part of who he was. Timid Strex scientist who was used to being shoved around. His knowledge had been all programmed, after all. His coworkers hadn't exactly been kind. But that wasn't important- what was important was the tall, nude man in front of him. Yes. Kevin. His Kevin. Safe. Free. For real, this time. 

He dropped down without a second thought, knees giving a slight pop in protest as he braced his knuckles against the carpet, digits tucked into his palms. He looked up through his dark bangs, which were probably getting a little too long. He smiled up at the dark-eyed man, and watched his grin grow across his face.

"Oh, pup." His tail wagged excitedly, and he felt himself easing back into a mindset that was more comfortable, familiar, easy. Simpler. And the way Kevin was looking down at him already had his stomach twisting into pleasant knots. He was the pup, yes. And Kevin was…

"Sit up, sweetheart," Kevin asked in his sweet voice. Ricardo did, hoisting himself up and balancing easily on his knees. He reached back and held his hair up, making room for the thick brown collar to be fastened around his neck. His Voice's hands pulled away a bit too soon for his liking, but there'd be time for more later. 

Kevin wasn't his 'owner'. Ricardo had too many issues with that title in the past. The barcode from the people who had last owned him was now permanently burned from his flesh. They were nothing.

Kevin was his Keeper. 

Once the collar was fastened and the silver tag jingled and settled against his neck, Kevin gave him a quick once-over before climbing up on the bed. He patted the bed with a hand. "Up." Ricardo hopped up onto the bed with minimal difficulty, crawling over his Keeper. He was grinning, and it was his favorite thing to see. 

Ricardo kissed him, gentle at first, then biting at his lip. Kevin made a soft noise of protest and gave a little push at his chest. 

"Hey, mister. Not allowed," he scolded, but his grin stayed rooted in place. Ricardo hummed thoughtfully before leaning back down.

"Mm, no, it is definitely allowed." He moved down against Kevin, kissing and biting a little harder this time. The taste of iron in his mouth was solid and grounding, and it didn't take long for the other man to bite back. When they separated, heaving for breath, their mouths were painted red with each other's blood. It suited Kevin, in a way. And judging by how well he was holding his attention, it looked good on Ricardo as well. 

He wasted little time licking his lips clean before returning to his Keeper's mouth, gently licking him clean as well. Ricardo didn't stop his tongue either, instead trailing down his jaw and neck, nipping along the soft skin before setting a hard bite against his clavicle. 

"A-ah…! Ah, Pup…" Kevin gripped he hair at the base of Ricardo's head and pulled him up so they were level, eliciting a deep moan in response. They locked eyes, and Kevin smiled. "Prep me…?"

Ricardo bit his lip softly and nodded, pressing mouth and teeth against Kevin's skin as he shimmied down his body. A bite around a nipple, another at the curve of the ribs, a third next to his navel. He gently nuzzled the crease where hip met thigh, distantly listing off the names of the muscle and bone hidden there. His left hand snaked up, wrapping a thumb and two fingers around Kevin's cock, but not applying much pressure. Ricardo shimmied a bit more, pushing his hair back out of his face, and licking a thick stripe from the puckered ring of flesh to the back of his balls. Kevin squirmed and Ricardo could hear the soft sigh spill from his mouth. That was a good sign, yes, and he smiled to himself before getting to work. 

He worked carefully at the ring of muscle, wetting it thoroughly with his mouth before pressing inside. A few more minutes of tonguing at his opening and trying not to be too distracted by the man quivering under him, Ricardo's arm was prodded by something smooth and a bit cold. Ricardo looked up, and a very flushed and impatient looking Kevin was staring down at him, brandishing a bottle of lube.

"Stop teasing and _prep._ " 

Ricardo blushed and smiled meekly, taking the bottle in a clawed left hand and popping the cap open. The liquid was cold as he poured some over his index and middle finger- the two he kept trimmed close for this very reason. He was careful, as he always was, but not too careful as he eased one finger in…

"O-oh, good boy…"

…then a second. He poorly contained his grin and wagging tail, always welcoming the praise. Always eager to know that he was doing a good job. He eased his fingers out, back in, and scissored them before the taller man spoke up.

"Ah, Ricardo get up here…" he said, and Ricardo obeyed happily. Kevin sat up briefly, snatching a condom off the nightstand and tearing it open, pinching the tip of it and rolling it down his pup's length, which he gave a solid pump. Ricardo whined, hips arching forward, and Kevin grinned as he finished smoothing lube along the long-haired man's prick. "Good boy…good boy." He gripped the hair at the base of Ricardo's skull and kissed him as he laid back down, dragging the shorter man down with him. 

Ricardo settled over him, long dark hair pooling around their faces. Kevin laughed softly, pushing the hair away. 

"Mm…come on, Pup…o-oh, yes…" Kevin hooked his legs around the other man's waist as he was slowly entered. Ricardo stopped as soon as he was pressed in to the hilt, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling. "S-smiling God, don't stop now, m-move…" 

Ricardo snapped out of his stupor at Kevin's words, drawing his hips back with a low growl before pressing in again. The both of them moved, hands clenching in hair and sheets in desperation. If the more canine of the two had any mind at the moment he would have heard the strings of words and various sounds that spilled from his Keeper's mouth. His own noises were loud enough, keening whines and low growls and he worked his hips into his lover- harder, harder, just a little more…

It was actually getting difficult to tell who was saying what, and all words coming from Kevin ceased when Ricardo carefully wrapped a paw around his cock, stroking hard and fast with each hard roll of his hips. When Kevin came it was with expletives and eyes clenched shut, and he was beautiful. Ricardo couldn't help but watch, starting to slow his motions. 

"Oh no you don't…c'mon, Pup…" his Voice murmured, grinding his hips down onto his cock, urging him to finish. Ricardo groaned, starting to pick up speed again, but not quite getting there…

Kevin fixed that quickly, burying a hand into his long mane and pulling hard, the other hand gripping tight around his exposed neck. That did it. Ricardo was helpless then, thrusts growing unsteady and feral as his mouth hung open and eyes began to water, he couldn't, no-

His Keeper released his throat and hair just as he came, shuddering, whining, and panting with the last few rolls of his hips. 

"Good boy, sweet boy…" he soothed, stroking Ricardo's hair and face as he came down and blinked the slight tears from his eyes. As soon as he could breath again without dizzying, Ricardo drew his hips back, carefully pulling out with a whine as he nuzzled into Kevin's neck. 

Once the condom was disposed of and they were both carefully wiped clean with a warm washcloth, it was quiet…peaceful. Until there was a thump at the door. Then the sound of a curious pup snuffling under the door. The two men smiled at each other before untangling themselves, Ricardo getting up and crossing to the door on wobbly legs. He opened the door, letting their eight-legged dog into the room. Pavlov was quick to hop up onto the bed and crawl under the covers, settling himself down by Kevin's feet. Ricardo climbed back into the bed and snuggled in next to Kevin, kissing along his cheeks, nose, and neck. Kevin chuckled softly and gave him a gentle push.

"Down, boy…m…" He sighed softly to himself and wrapped his gangly arms around Ricardo's toned waist. "…I love you, Ricardo."

His tail thumping happily against the mattress was likely answer enough, but saying so out loud couldn't hurt. "I love you too, Kevin…so, so much…" 

It didn't take long for the three of them to fade into a peaceful and much-needed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Especially if you're not a part of TwitterVale, I appreciate you giving Ricardo a chance. 
> 
> Feel free to find me at my blog, blatantlyqueer.tumblr.com, or at my twitter account for Ricardo, @PerfectBiology.


End file.
